Leave Get Out
by jOttlUvEr
Summary: Hearing the song too many times plus sugar plus pissed off Polaris equals This fic, enjoy!


Leave (Get Out)

Summary: Song fic for Jojo's _Leave (Get Out)_. My character Riley's 24 and married to Lorna Dane (Polaris). Not too long ago, Riley'd gotten drugged by Mystique, and Poly caught him cheating, thankfully, they were able to clear that up. However, this fic is the result of when one of the mansion's students, Alexia Capulet (who's been developing a crush on Riley since they met and who's boyfriend has just been killed by Lady Deathstrike) needed a soft place to fall… and ended up sleeping with Ri against his own will.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Marvel related! But well… Riley's mine… Orlando Bloom, no, but Riley, yes! Lol, and Alexia's not my character either, she would belong to M. Lemley. Also, Jojo's song is just that… _hers_… not mine P

**A/N**: I can never express how sorry I am as to how long I'm taking for my other fic (Gone Is Forever) I really have no excuse besides school, friends, problems with friends, hockey and just having gotten addicted to Role Playing… so… I WILL get another chapter up… one day or another… ANYWHO! I'll shut up now and let y'all read!

---------------------------------

Lorna shuffled around their room, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. She tore Riley's things from wherever they were, and threw them into an ever-growing pile by the door.

She was still in disbelief. How could he have gone behind her back… again! After he promised to be faithful to her!

When she heard the door slowly open, Lorna couldn't hold her tears back any longer.

Riley's eyes trailed the scene, his distant look turning into one of sudden realization, and of desperation.

"I've been waiting all day for ya babe. So won't cha come and sit and talk to me, and tell me how we're gonna be together always." Lorna said, but instead of sitting, she moved towards their dresser. From it, she took a photo of them together… full of smiles and better days. (http/i33. She walked over to Riley, who still stood in the doorway, shoving the picture into his chest with all the force she could muster. She had to turn away from him, to stop him from seeing her tears.

Riley immediately knew that she knew everything, or at least the biased tale of everything. But how could he tell her that it wasn't his fault… again? Riley doubted that she'd even buy it, much less trust him ever again.

"Hope ya know that when it's late at night, I hold on to my pillow tight, and think of how you promised me forever…" Lorna continued, walking across the room to pick up his hockey bag, which she thrust into his chest using her powers, giving it even more force than with the picture.

The force of his bag knocked Riley over, landing on his back with a light thud.

"Lorna…" he started, but as soon as she turned around to face him, his words got caught in his throat.

Lorna stood there, finally letting him see the tears flowing down her face freely… let him see the pain he was causing her.

"I never thought that anyone, could make me feel this way…" She said, walking towards him slowly, "Now that your here boy all I want is just a chance to say," She'd finally reached Riley, using every ounce of metal on him to pull him back to his feet. "Get out, leave, right now, it's the end of you and me," she said through her light sobs. Finally, she took the last thing of his in the room, and held it in her hand: her wedding ring. "It's too late, now, and I can't wait for you to be gone." Closing her fist around the ring, and threw it past him into the hallway wall, putting some of her power behind the throw.

Riley watched non-believingly, but the loud sound of the ring putting a hole into the wall behind him tore him back into reality with a sickening lurch in his stomach.

"I didn't mean-" he tried again, but then was cut off by Lorna.

"I know, about her, and I wonder, how I bought all the lies, you said that you would treat me right but you was just a waste of time." Lorna told him.

Right now, there was only one person she hated more than him or Alexia, and that was herself. How did she let herself waste **nine years**of her life on him? Only to be lied to and cheated on! And it wasn't the first time either… she'd trusted him, and believed in him! But obviously, he wasn't trustworthy, nor the respectable man she'd thought he was.

Tears slowly began to form in Riley's own eyes, knowing that she wasn't messing around, or trying to be funny. A look of confusion settled onto his face. How could he have been such an idiot as to hurt her like this… again? Riley loved her more than his own life, so why couldn't she see that? Or more like; Why'd he have such a hard time showing and proving it?

"Tell me why your lookin' so confused, when I'm the one who didn't know the truth?" Lorna asked him bitterly, using all of her self-control to stop herself from throwing him out the window right then. "How could you ever be so cold, to go behind my back and call my friend," As she said that, she levitated his phone up to her waiting palm.

"Boy you must have gone and bumped your head, because you left her number on your phone." Her eyes were glowing furiously as she scrolled through the called I.D. a few names until she found what she was looking for. Lorna held the phone up to him, the screen displaying Alexia's number, before she threw the phone down onto his pile of things.

She slowly let her hold on the metal on Riley go, a look of depression and disappointment mixing with her tears.

"So now after all that's said and done, maybe I'm the one to blame but, to think that you could be the one, well it didn't work out that way." Her voice went from bitter, to just sad.

When his head fell in shame, she reached for his chin gently, and brought it back up to be able to look deep into his hazel eyes.

"I wanted you right here with me, but I have no choice you've gotta leave, because my heart is breakin', with every word I'm sayin'!" She said, wanting nothing more than to be able to stop this whole thing from happening… she just wanted to trust him again, but she doubted that she ever could.

Riley leaned into her soft touch. He didn't want to think that this could be the last time he felt the warmth from her skin on his, but he couldn't stop himself from it.

"I gave up everything I had, for somethin' that just wouldn't last." With those words, she removed her hand from his face, and in one swift action, Lorna slapped Riley with an open palm. The loud smack echoed throughout the room, filling the silence that Riley didn't seem able to fill.

Riley was frozen to the spot, his mind having reached an un-comprehendible state.

Finally, when Lorna's tears had died down enough, she continued in a whisper, "Get out, leave, right now, it's the end of you and me. It's too late, now, and I can't wait for you to be gone, 'cause I know, about her, and I wonder, how I bought all the lies… you said that you would treat me right but you was just a waste of time."

Then, with one final look of disgust at Riley, Lorna pushed past him and walked quickly down the hall, head down and arms crossed. Now, all she had to do was find Alexia… At even the thought of the name, Lorna's eyes narrowed, a previously un-experienced amount of anger surging through her veins.

THE END

**A/N**: Okay, review… please! They say please is the magic word… so please x infinite review! And just so yeah know, this is just a one-shot, no sequals on this one P )


End file.
